The Warrior of the Sun
by Zaraki Jaegerjaquez
Summary: When a mysterious teen is found injured and washed up on the island of Titan's Tower, the Titans will find themselves thrown into a mystery deeper than they could ever imagine. A hidden empire is found risen from the ashes.


**A/N Mild swearing and violence**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly Teen Titans is not mine. My OC is though.**

* * *

The weather was mild one morning while the water was gently lapping at rocks at the base of Titans Tower. The Titans came back after fighting the Hive to relax when they noticed the water was stained red. They then saw an unconscious and injured teen draped across the rocks breathing shallowly.

"Woah," exclaimed Cyborg, "somebody's unconscious down there!"

"You're right. I wonder who he is," replied Robin.

"Well, whoever he is he needs medical attention," Raven commented.

"I'll take him to the medical bay friends," stated Starfire.

* * *

Raven was sitting on the couch reading while Starfire tried to strike up a conversation, Beast Boy was making himself some tofu and Cyborg was standing behind the couch. Suddenly the doors slid open to reveal Robin walking in from the infirmary.

"He's stable guys," said Robin with relief.

"Oh joyous! Our mysterious friend has done the recovering!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Yeah, but why is he here," questioned Robin

"When I scanned him he was covered in bruises and cuts, a few of them extremely deep. Like stab wounds." stated Cyborg, "I think he was attacked."

"Not only that but I found this," Robin said, grimly holding up a tranquilizer dart, "He was tranqed."

 **"** What does this mean, friend Robin," asked Starfire.

"It means he was attacked Star," replied Robin

"Yeah and he seems to be Hispanic, and not the type that lives here in Jump. I've never seen him before," commented Cyborg.

"What is he doing here then? He's clearly not from here," Raven said.

"I think he was drugged and dumped here" replied Cyborg.

"The more pressing issue is his clothes. They seem to be some sort of tribal gear," said Robin.

"What kind?" asked Raven.

"It looked like he had an eagle shaped helmet and wore beads and colorful patterned shoes," replied Robin.

"He's an eagle warrior. They are a warrior rank in the Aztec culture along with the jaguar warrior. He shouldn't be here if he's wearing that," Raven hid her surprise, "It is interesting though because the Aztec empire has fallen and their main city was in Mexico, called Tenochtitlan."

"So why's that eagle dude all the way over here in Jump City?" exclaimed Beast Boy while waving his arms around.

"I don't know Beasty," answered Cyborg.

"Let us ask him when he awakens!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Good idea Star," said Robin.

* * *

The teen stirred and woke up. He hurt all over like crazy. What had happened? Suddenly the doors opened and the Teen Titans walked in.

"Quiénes son ustedes?!" (Who are you guys?!) He exclaimed.

"Relax we're friends" said Cyborg.

The teen cocked his head in confusion.

"Qué? No te intendio. Habla espanol por favor." (What? I don't understand you. Speak Spanish please.)

"Does anyone speak Spanish?" asked Raven, "he's really confused and scared right now."

"I do," said Robin.

"Oh good, you better calm him down," replied Raven

"Donde estoy? Porque llegé aqui? Qué pasó?" (Where am I? Why am I here? What happened?) The teen said while freaking out.

"Estás en el Torre de los Titanes, no se porque estas aqui, te encontramos afuera caido y lastimado. Somos amgios. Como te llamas?" (You are in Titan's tower, I don't know why you are here, and we found you outside fallen and injured. What is your name?) Robin answered calmly.

"Yo me llamo Miguel. Miguel el Guerrero del Sol." (My name is Michael. Micheal the Warrior of the Sun.) He repled.

"He calls himself Michael the Warrior of the Sun. I wonder if he has any powers," noted Robin.

"If he does we can expect them to be the almost the antithesis of Raven's." commented Cyborg.

"Why is that friend Cyborg," asked Starfire

"Well Star it seems he'd have light based powers considering his title and Raven has dark powers," explained Cyborg

"Miguel, tienes poderes? (Michael, do you have powers?) Robin asked.

"Si." (Yes.) replied Miguel

"Let's go see what they are," said Robin.

* * *

In the training arena Miguel was preparing to show his powers by concentrating on seemingly the air around them. He put on his tribal clothing and grabbed his spear and sword. He held his spear and was ready to go.

"Go!" shouted Robin

Miguel started running and used his spear at the last second light came out and imbued it with extra strength and smash the dummy. He continued running and drew his sword which also glowed with the energy of the light at the last second decapitating the dummy. This continued for a good while until Robin told him to stop.

"Espera. Tengo dos mas cosas que ensenarte. Por favor dejame pelear contra un titane ahorita y luego que vamos a un bosque." (Wait. I have two more things to show you. Please let me fight a titan right now and then go to a forest.) Said Miguel.

"Well, ok then… Raven you fight him," stated Robin.

"Fine," replied Raven.

Raven and Miguel stood face to face when suddenly Miguel seemed to draw the light out of the air and condense it into a bow and a quiver of arrows. He faced her holding the light, which seemed restrained to solidity but wanted to escape. Raven quickly shot a blast of her soul self at him which he dodged. He quickly shot light arrows at Raven which seemed to greatly affect her. When the pain subsided she grabbed him with her soul self. He shouted in pain and struggled as it took a toll on him just by touching him. He went limp for a second when suddenly a dark explosion rained out. When the smoke cleared the Titans saw him on his knees breathing harshly from the strain.

"What was that?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't know Cy, but it hurt him as well as Raven." Replied Robin

"He is a warrior of the light. He was in pain just from touching my soul self. His arrows caused me extra pain because I'm part demon. He must be a hunter of the creatures of night. He might actually be good against Jinx," stated Raven.

"Then what was that explosion?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah dude it was definitely dark," said Beast Boy.

"I don't know, I'm going to go ask," replied Robin.

"Que fue ese explosión? No que eres un guerrero de luz? (What was that explosion? Aren't you a warrior of light?)

"Mira, mis poderes funcionan asi, cuando hago cosas de luz, condenso la energia de la luz a material y esa material es lo que uso. Pero cuando hago ese material sale contra materia. Pero esa contra material tiene que ir a algun lugar, entonces lo tengo adrento de mi. Normalmente lo saco y lo dejo entrar al atmospherio pero lo puedo usar para hacer un explosion, pero me lastima usarlo. Poderes obscuras y majicas negras me lastiman. Yo les lastimo a ellos por ser la luz." (Look, my powers work like this, when I make things out of light, I condense the energy of the light into matter and that matter is what I use. However when I make that matter out of light anti-matter also comes out, but that anti-matter has to go somewhere so I keep it in me. Normally I release it into the atmosphere safely but I can use it to create explosions. However using those explosions hurts me. Dark power and black magic hurt me badly. I hurt them because I am the light.) Miguel explained.

"He says it's anti-matter that causes the explosion but it takes a toll on him to use it," explained Robin to the other Titans.

* * *

The Titans entered the forest and entered a clearing. Miguel then just _vanished_ into the forest. They looked around when they realized there were arrows all around them. Robin suddenly felt a blade against his throat and realized Miguel was behind him.

"Pero… como?" (But… how?) he asked.

"Soy uno con el bosque. El bsoque me da poder, pero afuera soy normal. La naturalez es mi amigo. (I am one with the forest. The forest gives me power but outside of it I'm normal. Nature is my friend.) Miguel replied and lowered his blade.

"Como haces eso? No puede ser que eres nuevo con tu forma y control." (How did you do that? You can't be new because your form and control are too good.)

"Entrenar mucho con los otros desde cuando fui muy chico.." (I trained a lot with the others since I was very young.) replied Miguel, cryptically.

"Vamos. Regresamos al torre." (Come. We will return to the tower.) Miguel said and vanished.

"He's odd. It's like he speaks as if he knows more than he lets on," Raven commented.

"Yeah man. That nature and light thing made my head spin dudes," said Beast Boy.

"It will be the fun to be friends with him!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Star, you're friends with everyone. He's an interesting character though," commented Cyborg while chuckling.

"We'll just have to wait and see what he's like guys," said Robin.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter! I hope you liked his powers being based off of science. His ability in the forest is because the real Aztecs were amazing at guerilla warfare. It's how they beat the Spaniards the first time so this ability is a nod to that. I hope you liked it! R &R –Zaraki Jaegerjaquez**


End file.
